As cloud computing has increased, the ability for users to back-up files and folders within a remote memory associated with a remote computer or an array of remote computers has increased dramatically. In certain situations, access to the files and folders within the remote memory may be granted to additional users via other computing devices. Accordingly, files and folders may be shared across multiple users and user devices via the remote memory.
Moreover, an individual user may download a copy of a particular file that is stored remotely, edit the particular file, and upload the edited file to the remote memory. The edited file may then be shared with multiple users via their particular computing devices.